One Shot Edward and Bella
by Rose-Pau-Cullen-Mansen8
Summary: Bella siempre supo que Edward se fue amandola,pero aun asi ella decide seguir su propio camino/ Ambientado en Luna Nueva.


**Nuevamente te encuentras aquí, aunque juraste que no volverías, juraste que esto se había terminado el día que volviste solo para enterarte que ella te había olvidado, que ella era feliz y que había seguido su camino, fuiste debil ya anteriormente y una vez mas regresas convertido en nada para verla, contra la promesa que le hiciste, de ser como si nunca hubieras existido, le prometiste que no volverias para hacerla pasar por esto, entonces que diablos haces aquí, esperabas encontrarla esperándote con lo brazos abiertos, esperabas que te dijera que no había pasado nada y que aun te amaba, que tonto Edward, le hiciste mucho daño y te lo hiciste a ti, ahora te arrepientes, por que sabes que tendrías tu que estar en su vida, y sin embargo ella no esta contigo, intentas entrar por la ventana tienes que olerla saber que aun vive con su papá aunque es un sentimiento egoísta, quieres que no se haya casado, que no haya hecho nada de su vida mas que esperarte, sin embargo entras a su cuarto comprobando que efectivamente ella se encuentra aun ahí, su olor es muy reciente, tu muerto corazón lo sientes como si volviera a latir, te detienes a oír si ella se encuentra abajo sin embargo en esa casa no hay nadie, quieres esperarla para decirle la verdad, para decirle que nunca haz dejado de amarla, sin embargo algo en la cama llama tu atención, te acercas a esta y ves que hay un sobre con tu nombre, y te das cuenta de que ella no te ha olvidado, aun sin necesitarlo tomas una gran bocanada de aire y sientes un alivio, sientes que ese dolor en el pecho se ha ido, lentamente abres la carta.**

Edward, siempre supe que te fuiste por el amor que me tenias y por ese mismo amor,

**"Tu muerto corazon agradece el que haya siempre sabido que tu la amabas y que no te odiara por haberla abandonado."**

seguí adelante, esperando tu regreso esperando que aparecieras como tantas veces en mi ventana, sabes ahora me arrepiento de haber creído tan mas grande mentira por que hoy se que me amaste de la misma manera en la que yo a ti, hoy se que ese día mentiste para mantenerme "humana" y "viva" que ironía,

**"Si amor eso era lo unico que queria, si hubiera creido que sin mi no estarias bien, jamas hubiera tenido el valor de irme." **

y por que esa era una de tus principales razones no intente nada estupido como me lo pediste, te amo Edward y siempre lo haré por que eres mas que un simple amor de estudiante, eres el amor de mi existencia, siempre te necesite y desee tanto que te arrepintieras, quiero que sepas que entendí la verdad al día siguiente de nuestra platica no tarde mucho en comprender que un día antes me habías mentido, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápida como para retenerte, y yo se que te lastime demostrándote que te creí, debes estar decepcionado de mi,

**"La verdad es que si me decepcione un poco amor, como pudiste creer tan mas negra blasfemia, yo que te demostre y te dije tantas veces lo mucho que te amaba."**

hoy me entere que hace tiempo regresaste a ver si me encontraba bien, si era feliz, y efectivamente te enteraste de que había seguido, y una vez mas volviste a irte, muy seguro de que dejarme habia sido lo mejor, conociéndote debiste de haber pensado que te odiaba y que seguía creyendo que no me querías,

**"Para este punto tu ya estas demasiado feliz, demasiado vivo nuevamente, sabes que aun te ama y sobre todo que ella sabe que aun la amas."**

pero no, hace tiempo que te perdone, y ahora yo te pido perdón, te pido que perdones que haya seguido con mi vida que haya tenido tan poco valor para seguir sufriendo por tu partida, que no haya tenido el valor para seguirte esperando, debes saber siempre que eres el amor de mi vida, la persona a la que mas he amado pero a veces uno tiene que tomar su propio camino por el bien de los dos, quiero que sepas que te adoro y que siempre vas a estar en mi corazón y en mi mente, tu cambiaste mi vida de una forma inimaginable y por eso te amo y no sabes lo que daría por no separarme de ti nunca y hacerte mucho muy feliz es mi mayor anhelo,

**"No tengo nada que perdonarte amor, yo se que te orille a eso, yo se que te falle, y sobre todo se que te lastime, yo tambien doy todo por estar a tu lado."**

quisiera que el tiempo se hubiera detenido en aquel momento en que te conocí y en que llegaste a formar parte de mi y de mi vida, pero el tiempo no se detiene y yo estoy muriendo dia a dia, solo te pido que nunca me olvides,

**"Como esperas tu que yo te olvide, si tu eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, y te prometo que no moriras no mientras yo te siga amando y sea lo suficiente egoista como para no dejarte ir."**

los momentos contigo han sido lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en la vida, si el dia de mi cumpleaños hubiera sabido que ese era el ultimo abrazo, el ultimo día juntos, el ultimo beso aun estaría besándote, que esa era nuestra despedida, yo se que vas a estar bien y vas a ser feliz y aunque me duele en el alma yo se que no puedo atarte aun recuerdo, por eso es que te dejo libre, sigue adelante como yo lo hice, empieza de nuevo hazlo por tu familia,

**"Como me puedes pedir que siga adelante sin ti, como me puedes decir que voy a estar bien, que acaso no haz entendido que te amo, que eres parte de mi, no me puedes dejar amor, te amo."**

jamás olvidare el tiempo a tu lado por que marcaste mi vida con una huella imborrable, y eso si, nunca nada ni nadie lo cambiara, yo te juro que nadie ocupara tu lugar, mientras estaré esperando volverte a ver, para comprobar que seguiste con tu vida y que hiciste todo lo que planeaste, esta separación me duele mas que a ti, y solo espero algun dia puedas perdonarme por esta decision, algún día te dije te amo y es para siempre, te voy a amar eternamente y lo sabes, solo quería recordártelo, jamás dudes ni olvides que yo te amo y te amare para siempre, pase lo que pase nunca pienses, ni creas lo contrario.

P.D.:Sabia que hoy vendrias, tenias que venir, así que debajo de mi cama hay una caja, ponte lo que hay en la caja y ve a la dirección que esta escrita en la tarjeta que esta encima del traje, me harias muy feliz si te presentaras en mi boda, mi felicidad no estara completa sin ti.

**Para este momento sabes que si pudieras llorar lo harias pero solo salen sollozos de ti, juras tambien que nadie nunca ocupara su lugar y te maldices una y mil veces por haberla abandonado, por haberla obligado a seguir, buscas debajo de la cama efectivamente ahí esta el traje y tambien la direccion de la iglesia, sientes que tu muerto corazon, una vez mas deja de latir, desearias haberla convertido cuando te lo pidio y hoy sabes que si esa fuera la unica condicion para ser feliz con ella, lo aceptarias sin pensarlo dos veces, hay! Si tan solo tuvieras una oportunidad mas, te dispones a ir e interrumpir su boda, sientes que aun no esta todo perdido, sin embargo sabes que si ella te invito no fue para lastimarte por que sabes que aun te ama, si no para demostrarte que hizo lo que le dijiste, que entendio lo que tu querias que siguiera adelante, una vez mas es ella la que hace lo que tu quieres y no tu lo que ella quiere, sabes que si el estar en su boda la hace feliz al final tu no tendras valor para por una vez no hacer lo que ella quiere, así que después de pensarlo, guardas tu dolor, sabes que mas tarde te consumira, por ahora es mejor guardarlo, te cambias y te dispones a ir, a estar con ella y a hacerla feliz una vez mas, aunque eso a ti te matara, a ella le hara muy feliz.**

**Corres deseando que fuera para llegar a tu boda, sabes ya que no tienes mucho tiempo para llegar, desearias tanto que fueras tu y no otro el que se casara con ella. Te vas acercando ya puedes oir los pensamientos de todos los presentes muchos esperando conocer al novio y otros simplemente esperandolo. Decides que no tendras el valor para verla radiante de felicidad sin derrumbarte y estas a punto de regresarte cuando oyes un pensamiento muy familiar _"No estaras pensado en escapar, verdad hermano"_ Sientes unos brazos alrededor de tu cuerpo no necesitas voltearte para saber que quien te abraza te ha extrañado demasiado y que esta muy feliz de volver a verte, tu hermanita, a la que tambien lastimaste cuando decidiste dejar a Bella, tu Bella y sabes que con ella esta toda tu familia; sin embargo ellos estan muy feliz por su mejor amiga en el caso de Alice, su hija en el caso de tus padres y su hermanita en el caso de Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie y tu los entiendes, aunque tu parte egoista se siente traicionada por tu familia. Ella te toma de la mano aun tu sin saber a donde te dirige, te das cuenta que estas entrando en la iglesia, ya puedes ver a Bella, se ve tan hermosa vestida de blanco, buscas al culpable que te la robo, aun sabiendo que tu eres el unico culpable que la perdio, sin embargo solo la vez a ella esperando a alguien, tu no puedes ver a nada que no sea a ella y vez que en cuanto ella te ve sonrie, estas seguro de que el novio a llegado y viene detrás de ti, sin embargo no te detienes a cerciorarte de que estas en lo cierto, tu quieres creer que esa sonrisa es por que tu haz llegado, tu eres al que ha esperado, te das cuenta que Alice dejo de jalarte hace ya un rato y estas caminando impulsado por la belleza de tu Bella, por querer besarla y abrazarla, aun no te haz dado cuenta que hay demasiadas personas viendote, y que ella esta por casarse, a ti nada de eso te importa solo quieres amarla, llegas hasta donde esta ella…**

-Por que me ha hecho esperar tanto caballero- **Ella habla y tu muerto corazon late de felicidad al oir su voz, sin embargo volteas, buscando a quien ella le ha hecho la pregunta, queriendo conocer al que te ha robado su cariño, dandote cuenta que todos te observan y no hay nadie detrás de ti.**

-Si Edward, te esperaba a ti amor, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- **Tu crees que esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad así que piensas que tu cerebro te esta jugando una muy mala pasada, haciendote creer que es para ti la pregunta. Sin embargo ahora te das cuenta de algo en lo que no te habias percatado por encontrarte tan feliz de verla, ella esta mas palida de lo normal, su olor ya no es el mismo y sobre todo esos ojos ya no son achocolatados, puedes ver que debajo de esos pupilentes sus ojos son carmesi, y la dura realidad te golpea, ahora entiendes la carta pidiendote que siguieras por que Bella, tu Bella humana había muerto, ella ahora era un vampiro, y cuando descubres la realidad te duele que ella lo dejo todo por ti y tu no fuiste capaz de hacerlo, sin embargo agradeces tanto el que ahora vas a poder estar con ella para siempre y por siempre en la eternidad, y ese dolor de verla convertida queda eclipsado por la felicidad que sientes al saber que ella esta esperando ser tu esposa, para ser Bella Cullen.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________**

**Se me ocurrio escribir que hubiera pasado si ella siempre hubiera sabido que Edward la amaba.**

**NA: Los Cullen regresan a Forks cuando Alice descubre que Bella sabe que Edward la ama, y es Alice la que le ayuda a seguir adelante, esperando a que Edward decida regresar, y el regresa justo al dia siguiente de la conversion de Bella, ella llevaba 2 dias como vampiro. Alice viendo que Edward regresaba le ayuda a planear todo.**

**NA: Ella es convertida por Carlisle por que sufre un tragico accidente, Edward no sabe nada por que no ha hablado con su familia por mucho tiempo.**

**NA: Y si se preguntan como puede estar rodeada de humanos es por que siempre demostro un autocontrol, a y a todos se les dijo que su cambio habia sido por una enfermedad muy rara que le habia dado.**

**Espero y sea de su agrado, disfrute mucho de escribirlo y bueno espero sus reviews.**


End file.
